


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by nsfwscream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Anal Sex, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex in the Snow, literally just star wars characters in a vaguely urban fantasy setting, no A/B/O bc I ain't about that, not that you see much of it since all of this takes place in the woods, they hunt/kill/eat a deer so heads up for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwscream/pseuds/nsfwscream
Summary: Fenn, the alpha of the Protectors, really needs to do something about relations with Pack Vizsla. It would all be a lot easier if he and Gar Saxon, Pack Vizsla's alpha, didn't hate each others guts.Obviously the only solution is to hunt some deer.
Relationships: Fenn Rau/Gar Saxon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> me, looking at what was supposed to be a short pwp where Fenn and Gar are werewolves and fuck in the snow: HOW
> 
> anyway this has taken up too much of my life by this point, I hope to purge it from my soul, that I may continue working on "Rauxon" finally

Fenn shifted in place impatiently, his annoyed sigh fogging in the chilly air. It was just like Gar Saxon to keep him waiting, even when this was a meeting they’d both wanted for once. Being a werewolf might have made him much more resistant to the cold than a human, and even some other types of shifters, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed standing around in the snow for close to an hour. 

With another deep breath, Fenn reminded himself that this was  _ important, _ and that meeting here was in everyone’s best interests. The history of this clearing’s use as neutral ground stretched back centuries, and that kind of track record had a power all its own. It was where all accords and agreements between packs were struck, and the place least likely to allow his or Saxon’s tempers to get the better of them. Fenn would be the first to admit he needed the help – Gar Saxon had more of a talent for getting him riled up than anyone else. It was a problem that had persisted since before he’d become Alpha of the Protectors and Saxon had become Pack Vizsla’s Alpha. He couldn’t tell you when exactly it started or why, but he and Saxon had always had an unexplainable tension between them. 

It certainly hadn’t helped that, when Pre Vizsla was still Alpha, the Vizsla pack had staged an aggressive and very successful takeover of Pack Kryze’s territory. It had put Pre at the top of the local pack hierarchy for all of the week that he was alive afterward, and even after his death his pack had retained its new position. Fenn hadn’t left his birth pack and joined the Protectors yet back then, but even if he had there wouldn’t have been anything he could do. Technically Pack Vizsla hadn’t broken any agreements or contracts, so the Protectors hadn’t had any grounds on which to interfere. 

At the very least Fenn thought he’d gotten a better hold on his temper around Saxon. He’d had to, given how often their positions required them to work together while maintaining a certain degree of professionalism. Being the head pack’s Alpha meant Saxon was the one settling inter-pack disputes, and since enforcing current agreements and officiating new ones was the entire reason the Protectors existed, Fenn usually had to be there too. Sometimes for less serious matters one or both of them were able to delegate the task, but those instances were few and far between. Fenn was just thankful major problems between packs weren’t more common.

Thinking about that just brought him back to why he was waiting around in a snowy clearing in the first place. Honestly, there shouldn’t have been anything for them  _ to _ meet about. 

The fact was that members of a pack were wired to subconsciously pick up on their Alpha’s moods. It was a well known phenomena that eventually made even the most individualistic members of a pack sympathetic to some of their Alpha’s opinions, regardless of whether those opinions were ever actually stated or not. Fenn had heard stories of entire packs developing tastes for foods they’d otherwise hate simply because their Alpha enjoyed them. The packs featured in those stories tended to be very small, which certainly amplified the effects, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen to larger packs too.

What this all meant was that despite trying to avoid any unnecessary friction with Saxon, the rest of the Protectors still developed a dislike of the man. Likewise, Saxon’s pack made it very clear they had no love for Fenn or his Protectors. It didn’t help that the enmity between Pack Vizsla and the Protectors had been building for a while all on its own. 

It had all come to a head a few days ago, when some Protectors had been patrolling the edge of their territory. From what Fenn had been told after the fact, one of them had heard something odd just past their borders, subsequently leading the patrol to investigate. The territory directly next to theirs was, of course, currently under Pack Vizsla’s control. And of course a Vizsla patrol had come across the Protectors while they were in Vizsla territory. There’d been plenty of posturing and growling before someone had escalated it to a physical altercation, not that any of Fenn’s people had been able to tell him just who’d started it.

Now Fenn had two bruised and scraped up Protectors, and a third who was still being confined to bed rest to recover. The Vizsla patrol had suffered similar injuries, and as far as Fenn was concerned it was a minor miracle no one had been more seriously hurt or killed. The incident had made it clear that things couldn’t go on like this – Fenn and Saxon needed to bury the hatchet, so to speak, before someone  _ did _ get killed.

Acknowledging that he and Saxon needed to reach an understanding was easy enough to think about. Fenn was having a hard time keeping it in mind the longer Saxon kept him waiting though. 

Finally, the sound of snow crunching underfoot echoed from down the path. The forest was too dense for him to see who it was, and it was cold enough that scent didn’t carry quite this far, but there was only one person Fenn was expecting. Sure enough, Gar Saxon emerged from between the trees, stepping into the clearing. He looked about as pleased to be here as Fenn did, which was to say not very.

“Rau,” he greeted after he’d done a quick sweep of the clearing. They’d both agreed that discussing this alone would be the safest option, and it looked like Saxon had abided by it. Fenn of course hadn’t brought any of his Protectors either, and once Saxon was satisfied they really were alone he turned narrowed eyes on Fenn. 

“Saxon,” he returned. Already he could feel the usual tension in the air between them, and he had to restrain the instinct to bare his teeth and growl. Despite the fact that he could feel the power of the meeting grounds thrumming in the air around them, it wasn’t doing as much to damper his aggression as he’d hoped. 

“Enough pleasantries,” Saxon said, “Let’s get on with it.” Fenn took a deep breath to calm himself. Saxon’s dismissive attitude really wasn’t helping his temper. 

“Fine.” If Saxon wanted him to get to the point, he’d get to the point. Fenn adopted his sternest expression. “This growing feud between the Protectors and the Vizsla pack can’t go on. No one was seriously injured this time, but next time I’m sure that won’t be the case.” Saxon scoffed, crossing his arms.

“And just what do you intend to do about it?” he asked, “Tell them all to play nice?” His eyes narrowed again. “Maybe you should tell your Protectors not to trespass on Pack Vizsla territory before you try to lecture me about my own pack.” Fenn couldn’t help the way his hackles rose at that.

“The Protectors have every right to enter other territories in the course of their duties,” Fenn growled, “Being Head Pack doesn’t exempt you from that! My men were investigating suspicious activity when your patrol found them.” 

“And as Vizsla Alpha, I have the right to keep anyone out of Vizsla territory,” Saxon growled right back, “Your Protectors included!” Over the course of the conversation he’d gotten closer, and now he loomed over Fenn, snarling. Fenn found himself squaring his shoulders and baring his teeth in response, and just barely caught himself before he started shifting on instinct. 

“That isn’t the problem,” Fenn grit out, shaking his head to get a better handle on himself. He forced his shoulders down, but didn’t cede any ground to Saxon.  _ “This _ is the problem!” Saxon evidently hadn’t been expecting that change of pace, saying nothing even as his snarl faded. Fenn used his silence as an opportunity to keep going. “That run-in never should have escalated past posturing. The only reason it did is because our packs are picking up on the tensions between  _ us.” _ Saxon wasn’t quite looming anymore, but he was still a bit too close for comfort.

“That’s not exactly something with a simple solution,” Saxon pointed out. “What did you have in mind?”

“It isn’t, but we still have to at least try.” Fenn sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “And I’m open to suggestions.” He’d considered the both of them attempting to talk things out, but the chances of that getting them anywhere were slim to none. If Fenn was hardheaded, Saxon gave a whole new meaning to the word, and their brief confrontation over the incident between their patrols only highlighted that. Bringing in a mediator would be a temporary solution at best, especially since usually the Protectors would fill that role for literally any other two Alphas. His annoyance at the entire situation combined with his ever present frustration with Saxon was making it next to impossible for him to think of a solution that might work. At least Saxon seemed to be taking this seriously. He’d tilted his head in thought, expression pensive. 

“What about a hunt?” he suggested, and Fenn’s eyebrows rose of their own accord. It wasn’t a bad idea, mostly he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it himself. Most of the time hunts were used to promote pack cohesion and strengthen ties between members, but the principles could be applied to their situation just as well. Some of the subtleties of pack dynamics just didn’t translate from the experience of being fully shifted, and while hunts weren’t the be-all end-all of smoothing out the rough edges of pack structure that they’d been in the olden days, they were still fairly common. 

“That could work,” Fenn nodded. “When?”

“Now.” Saxon was already shrugging off his jacket, bundling it up while Fenn’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

“Now?” he repeated, incredulous, and Saxon just used his boot to clear the snow at the base of a tree, putting his jacket there for safekeeping. 

“Yes, now.” Saxon started in on the buttons of his shirt. “My schedule is clear for the rest of the day, and who knows when that will happen again. And I’m sure the Protectors can survive without you for a single afternoon.” Fenn couldn’t even use the excuse of having plans – he hadn’t been sure how long this meeting with Saxon would actually take, so he’d made it clear to his pack that they should only bother him if there was an actual emergency. Unlike most packs the Protectors were all adults, which meant there wasn’t likely to be something his second couldn’t handle without him. Fenn just hadn’t been expecting Saxon to want to do this today.

“Is there even any game in the area?” Fenn wondered, starting on his own clothes. He couldn’t help a brief shiver as cold air hit his bare skin, kicking off his shoes with a bit more gusto than strictly necessary. The sooner he was undressed, the sooner he could shift and have a thick coat of fur between him and the elements. 

“I’m sure we’ll find something.” Saxon didn’t give him any time to respond, shedding the last of his clothes and beginning to shift. Fenn huffed in annoyance while he was distracted by the change, putting his own clothes in a neat pile before shifting himself.

For Fenn, the beginning of his shift always felt like a sharp chill up his spine. From there it spread like a tingling over his skin, there and gone before it could become the painful sting he knew it could be. Then the muffled  _ ‘pop’ _ of his bones and muscles rearranging, all of it happening so quickly that one moment he was standing upright and the next he was on all fours, giving himself a full body shake to settle his fur in place. It hadn’t always been so quick and painless. His first shift when he was a teenager had been rough, even as far as first shifts went, and it had only been his mother calmly talking him through it that had made the long and painful process at all bearable. 

Fenn took a deep breath, ears swiveling as he finally opened his eyes. His senses were already sharp even when he wasn’t shifted, but it didn’t hold a candle to this. Everything was amplified; the distant chattering of a squirrel before now clear as a bell, the crisp smell of snow over the earthier scents of trees and frostbitten plants. Images were sharper, and though certain colors were duller he didn’t have the same restrictions that regular wolves had. Fenn stretched languidly, ensuring that everything was where it should be. Saxon was already done, watching him while he waited. 

It had been awhile since he’d last seen Saxon fully shifted. He was still bigger than Fenn like this, and he had no doubt Saxon was the biggest gray wolf he’d seen. Fenn was on the larger side for a red wolf, but Saxon probably had close to a hundred pounds on him. The tension between them was still a muddled mish-mash that Fenn had trouble making sense of, but understanding every part of it didn’t feel important now. What  _ was _ important, the part of his mind currently in control insisted, was ensuring Saxon didn’t see him as an easy target. It took every bit of Fenn’s willpower to stop his hackles from rising, to overpower his instincts insisting that Saxon wasn’t someone to show any kind of weakness to. 

Why had he thought this was a good idea? He and Saxon maintained a thin veneer of civility when they were in full control of themselves, much less now that they were shifted and all those buried feelings were right there at the forefront. But then, maybe that was better – they could deal with all of it without their human egos getting in the way. Things always felt so much less complicated when he was shifted, more obvious and clear cut. 

Fenn huffed and shifted his weight impatiently, his thoughts now drifting ahead to their hunt. He wanted to move already, to run off some of the energy buzzing under his skin from the change, but goodness knows Saxon wouldn’t take kindly to Fenn taking the lead. After another moment Saxon flicked his ears and turned away, clearly expecting Fenn to follow. The trees were tight at the edges of the clearing, but once they’d gone a few yards in they were spaced widely enough for Saxon to break into a run. He didn’t take it easy, and Fenn had to push himself to keep up with Saxon’s longer stride. 

This was just what he’d needed. Snow crunching underfoot and wind in his fur, the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest and blood singing through his veins as they practically flew through the forest. Animals in the trees startled and scattered overhead as they passed beneath them, and Saxon let out a sharp yip that startled a flock of birds they hadn’t reached yet. It was certainly different without the sounds and scents of his pack running with him, but being out here with just Saxon wasn’t so bad now. By the time Saxon slowed both of them were panting from satisfied exertion, and Fenn lifted his head to scent the air. Saxon did the same, his ears perking up and forward as he caught something. The wind shifted and then Fenn smelled it too: deer, and more than a few of them. 

Another whiff and Fenn realized at some point they’d crossed into Vizsla territory. That must have been why Saxon was so sure they’d find something. The desire to run breakneck through the woods was still there, but it was manageable now when Saxon set off again at a more sedate pace. They tracked the smell along a winding path over unbroken snow, until they came to where the deer had clearly bedded down last. The scent of the deer split along several paths from there, most of them accompanied by a trail in the snow. 

Fenn went to investigate the beginnings of a few, while Saxon put his nose to the ground where the deer had been laying. None of the trails he checked seemed fresh, so he moved on to the others, until he’d narrowed it down to the one he’s sure had been taken most recently. He began to follow it, expecting Saxon to be right behind him, only to receive a warning growl instead. Fenn stopped immediately, swinging his head around to glare at him. He’d been nothing but cooperative thus far, and Saxon wouldn’t let him even be first down the path? He hadn’t thought the man was that much of a control freak.

So Fenn tilted his head, swiveling his ears back in a blatant sign of annoyance. They weren’t here for Fenn to play obedient pack member, they were here to figure out how to not hate each other's guts. If Saxon was under the impression that he would just roll over for him at the first growl, he was in for a rude awakening. If Fenn could handle a pack full of full-grown shifters on a full moon, he could handle a temper tantrum from Saxon. Probably.

If he was unhappy about Fenn taking point on the trail, Saxon was even less enthused about his response. He growled again, stalking across the clearing in just a few strides. Fenn had whirled to face him the second he’d moved, ears pinned to his head and raising his hackles as he gave Saxon a growl of his own. They spent a few minutes locked in a staredown, neither willing to be the first to back off. Fenn couldn’t – he knew instinctively that if he let Saxon have his way now, he’d never be on anything approaching equal ground with him, and then all of this would have been for nothing. 

Eventually Saxon’s expression smoothed and he took a step back. Either he’d finally gotten a hold of the instinct telling him to put Fenn in his place, or he’d realized Fenn wouldn’t give in this time and simply decided to pick his battles. Regardless of which it was, Fenn spent another few minutes eyeing him before he felt comfortable enough showing his back to lead them down the deer trail. He had to admit, there was something heady about hearing Saxon’s heavy footfalls following obediently behind him, still too far from their quarry to bother with keeping quiet. The idea of someone who fit the ridiculous ‘alpha male’ cliche so well giving up control to him was much more satisfying than Fenn ever expected it to be. 

Fenn pushed that thought and the feelings that went with it aside before they got out of hand and made this awkward. It was thankfully easy to do, especially once the scent they were following got even fresher. Without prompting, he and Saxon both slipped into a crouch, now moving in complete silence. Fenn could hear the faint rustle of something moving through the trees further ahead, growing louder the closer they got. Soon enough he could see a clearing ahead through the trees, a handful of deer scattered through it grazing. Now, Fenn’s mind was focused solely on the hunt.

With just the two of them they wouldn’t be able to take down anything too large, but any one of these deer would be an easy enough kill. One of the three closest to the treeline would be the perfect target, allowing them to take it by surprise. Trying to chase the herd and separate one would be too difficult without more people there to help, so taking one down now was their best bet. Fenn stepped off the deer trail and into the thicker brush, circling the clearing while he eyed the targets he’d picked out. One was closer to the trees than the other two, but it was also facing the treeline, and they’d risk being spotted going after it. The other two had their back and flank to the treeline respectively, but the distance he’d have to cover to reach them would give the entire herd time to startle and start running. 

Abruptly, Fenn realized Saxon was no longer following him, and when he looked he couldn’t spot the silver-gray of his fur against the snow. Wherever he was, he was still downwind of Fenn and the deer, because he couldn’t catch his scent and if the deer had, they’d already be gone. It left Fenn with two options: either pick a target and hope Saxon followed his lead, or wait for the other man to make the first move, and follow him once he did. He took another deep breath, scenting and watching for any sign of distress from the herd as he crept closer. He’d angled himself to go after the deer with their back to him, counting on it having no direct line of sight to give him time to close the distance.

Fenn never got the chance to do more than ready himself to lunge – Saxon burst out of the treeline on the opposite side of the clearing, barreling past a pair of small does with a fawn. The herd scattered away from him, bleating in terror as they fled into the trees. All except for a young buck, who for whatever reason had been slow to react, tossing his head indecisively as Saxon headed straight for him. When he finally started to run it was too late, and Saxon buried his teeth into one haunch. Pain and fear gave him strength, bucking desperately as he managed to drag Saxon along behind him. The snow didn’t provide any traction, but Saxon dug his feet in anyway, still holding tight. 

The other deer were a lost cause at this point, and the buck was too distracted by the wolf at his back to notice Fenn coming up on his front. That gave him the perfect opening, and with a snarl Fenn reared up and clamped his jaws around the buck’s jugular. It was over after that, even as the buck weakly fought against the combined pull of their weight and gravity. Fenn didn’t let go until he heard the frantic pace of its heart slow beyond recovery. The buck’s head fell limply to the ground while Fenn sat back, breathing heavily as he came down from the adrenaline rush of the hunt. He was always hungry after a full shift, but now with the salty tang of a fresh kill’s blood on his tongue he was ravenous. 

Saxon didn’t waste any time, tearing off a chunk of flesh and nearly swallowing it whole. It had been a long time since Fenn had hunted and actually eaten a kill like this, but any reservations he might have had were completely overwritten by how instinctively  _ right _ it felt to share a kill with Saxon. Normally that realization would have elicited shock and disgruntled confusion from him. Right now, Fenn could acknowledge that beneath all the needlessly complicated human feelings that normally clouded the truth, he was attracted to Saxon. He didn’t even try to stop the sweeping back and forth of his tail as he ate, easy contentment filling him. The sight and scent of Saxon so near and similarly relaxed had his tail moving faster, and Fenn didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed about it.

Between the two of them they stripped more than half of the buck down to bone. Now Saxon was eyeing a femur, like he was considering the best way to rip it off to gnaw on. Technically, the hunt was over – they’d completed what he and Saxon had set out to do, and at least for Fenn’s part he felt much less hostile toward Saxon. It was clear that neither of them were giving the idea of shifting back and leaving much thought though. At the moment, all that the part Fenn’s mind in charge right now wanted to do was sprawl out next to Saxon and groom the bloodstains from his fur. The only thing stopping him was the possibility of Saxon taking offense and starting a fight. There’d been no sign that he might be receptive to any advances, and he was big enough that Fenn was far from eager to fight him if he didn’t have to. 

Fenn settled for flopping onto his side a few feet from where he’d been eating, a little closer to Saxon than he was before, but not so much that Saxon would be alarmed. He was still tired from the hunt, but his belly was full and there was nothing important to deal with for now. Saxon had grabbed the bone he’d been eyeing, bracing his forepaws on the carcass and tearing it loose with wet pop that had Fenn’s ears swiveling in his direction. The fur on his face and chest was even more of a mess than Fenn’s, the normally pristine white and silver streaked with bright red. Saxon had dug into the deer with much more enthusiasm, a fact made abundantly clear just by looking at him, and now he hefted his prize aloft with a wag of his tail. 

Fenn was more than a little surprised when he loped over to collapse nearly on top of him, flank and shoulder warm against Fenn’s as he started chewing on the bits of meat and cartilage still clinging to the bone. At first he’d gone tense at the unexpected contact, but after a few seconds he relaxed, leaning on Saxon in return. It was nice, their tails glancing off each other as they wagged, and Fenn cautiously nosed at some of the dirty fur on Saxon’s neck. He just whuffed softly and kept gnawing. Fenn took the lack of snapping and snarling as permission, and began licking at the bloodstains. They hadn’t really dried yet, coming off more easily than he’d thought they would, and before he knew it Fenn had cleaned all the parts of Saxon’s neck and chest that he could reach from here. It barely made a dent compared to how much was still on him.

Feeling newly emboldened and with an odd sense of determination, Fenn shoved his snout under Saxon’s chin, trying to nudge it up so he could reach the truly drenched fur on his jaw and throat. Saxon stopped gnawing at the bone, grumbling at the interruption, but when Fenn only softly snorted back and tried to push his chin up again, he relented and raised it. In spite of his grousing, Saxon’s tail kept up a steady motion that revealed just how little he minded being groomed, and Fenn’s own hadn’t slowed down either. It was all much more peaceful than what Fenn usually expected spending any length of time with Saxon to entail, and before he knew it he’d cleaned the blood from Saxon’s jaw and throat too. Anything left was negligible, and probably more stain than something he could remove without shifting back and taking a hose to it. Even if they weren’t in the middle of the woods, Fenn found himself unwilling to break the easy peace they’d fallen into just yet.

He hadn’t expected Saxon to follow him as he drew back, returning the grooming by lapping at the blood in his own fur. A warmth settled in his chest as Fenn held himself still, only moving to turn his head so Saxon could reach his whole face. It was all such a far cry from the tension between them when they’d first shifted, Fenn could hardly believe it. But Saxon was focused and thorough as he cleaned, and with the stark difference in how dirty they’d gotten he was done much sooner. Now that he’d stopped, a stillness fell between them, a new tension forming. It was very different from the kind Fenn was used to having with Saxon, and it was clear enough that Saxon wasn’t sure what to do with it either. Fenn could feel his heart beating harder, adrenaline surging even while he kept as still as possible, afraid to make a wrong move and shatter the moment. 

It stretched on for minutes that felt like eons, where he and Saxon lay frozen, still intimately close, before Fenn couldn’t take it anymore. Cautiously, he closed the short distance between them, nosing along the side of Saxon’s snout and then over his cheek, pressing the sides of their heads together as he buried his nose in the fur of Saxon’s neck and throat. He wasn’t immediately snapped at or pushed away, a good sign to be sure, so Fenn took the opportunity to inhale deeply. The smell of Saxon’s skin and sweat filled his lungs, the heady tang of arousal overlaying both, and he knew he’d made the right choice. Saxon pressed his own nose to Fenn’s neck in response, and warmth filled him. That reciprocation was all it took to banish any reservations Fenn might have had, and he pushed himself even closer into Saxon’s side, shifting so the sensitive parts of him growing more interested in the situation weren’t touching cold snow. 

To be honest, Fenn wasn’t entirely sure where to go from here. The idea of shifting back right now was appealing, save for the fact that he knew he’d be even more affected by the cold than he was right now, when he still had fur to protect him, and it might well be enough to kill the mood entirely. On the other hand, as tempting as having sex with Saxon while they were still shifted was, it required a good deal of trust when neither of them could communicate verbally. They’d made a great deal of progress over the short time their hunt had taken, but even that and the sudden realization of his attraction weren’t enough to overshadow their history completely. They could theoretically go back to his truck, but the moment felt so fragile he wasn’t sure it would last the journey there.

Fenn let out a frustrated grumble, gently butting his head into Saxon’s jaw. He didn’t expect Saxon to move away, and he startled a little when the other man abruptly stood and shuffled to the side, still close enough to touch but no longer in direct contact. Fenn watched as he bowed his head, shoulders hunching and back arching as he rapidly shifted. Generally he didn’t pay much attention to the process of other people’s shifts, but there was something captivating about the way Saxon’s fur rippled, receding into flesh in the blink of an eye, until a fully human Saxon was left kneeling in the snow. He was frozen for a few seconds after he finished, braced with his hands on the ground and head hanging, before he shivered and sat upright, settling back on his heels. In spite of the cold and the focus it must have taken to shift, Saxon’s face was still flushed with arousal, his pupils blown dark when turned his gaze on Fenn. 

“Shift back,” he demanded breathlessly, reaching out to bury his fingers in the thick fur around Fenn’s neck and tug him closer. Even if he’d been physically capable of protesting, the words would have died on his tongue at the sight of Saxon’s cock, hard and jutting proudly from between his legs despite the chill. There were no second thoughts when he began shifting, and the moment he was done Saxon was pulling him closer, hands cupping his face and the back of his neck as he crushed their mouths together. Even as distracting as the kiss was, Fenn still found himself shivering in the cold, cursing his lack of restraint. He settled his hands on Saxon’s shoulders, shuffling forward in search of warmth. With little preamble Saxon released him, reaching down instead to curl his hands beneath Fenn’s thighs and pull him into his lap.

_ “Fuck,” _ Fenn gasped into the kiss, shuddering at the way Saxon’s cock slid against his own, the cold all but forgotten. There was some less than graceful rearranging, both of them caught between the urge to just rut shamelessly against each other and the desire to keep kissing, but eventually Fenn managed to get himself situated, seated on Saxon’s thighs with his legs wrapped tight around his waist. Saxon radiated heat like a furnace, and Fenn moaned against his mouth when he wrapped a hand around their cocks. Then the world was tipping, and Fenn’s back was against the snow, reminding him of where they were even as Saxon began stroking. 

“Fenn,” he panted, breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together instead. The musky scent of sex quickly filled Fenn’s nose as Saxon steadily pumped his hand over them both, precum beading at their heads and rapidly cooling. As good as the contrast of the cold snow at his back and Saxon’s warmth at his front was, the wet chill on such a delicate part of him was too much. Fenn wiggled a hand between them, wrapping it protectively over what Saxon’s hand didn’t cover, squeezing lightly in time with the movement of his hand. It had them both gasping for air, and Fenn’s hips bucked into the next stroke, his cock jumping against his palm. 

All too soon he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge, heat and pressure building in his belly. Fenn let out a soft, dissatisfied whine, curling his arm tighter around Saxon’s shoulders. He didn’t want to cum yet, wanted to keep relishing the velvety heat of Saxon’s cock sliding slick and hot over his own, but his body had other ideas. At least Saxon seemed to be having just as much trouble controlling himself, his mouth pliant and distracted when Fenn pulled him into another kiss. The sound Saxon made when he came moments later was filthy, the movement of his hand stuttering as he spilled into Fenn’s palm. Fenn wasn’t far behind him, legs tight around Saxon’s waist to give him the leverage he needed to thrust into the fist still blessedly closed around his cock. When he finally followed Saxon over the edge he let out a choked groan, adding to the mess between them and panting against the man’s mouth.

Neither of them moved for a few long minutes, and Fenn spent most of it catching his breath, heart gradually slowing as he came down from his post-orgasm high. It had been fast and intense, but now it felt ultimately unsatisfying, and he wished again that he’d had more time to enjoy it. He was also becoming more aware of the frozen ground beneath him, his shivering returning with a vengeance now that they’d stilled and weren’t producing so much body heat. Even Saxon all but collapsed on top of him wasn’t enough to keep him warm. 

“We should head back,” he said, a little surprised by how rough his voice sounded. Saxon had dropped his head, face buried in his neck, and Fenn couldn’t help the more pleasant shiver that ran down his spine at the hot puff of breath against his cold skin. He didn’t get any kind of response, so he nudged Saxon’s shoulder with the hand not trapped between them. “Saxon.” 

“I heard you,” Saxon said, the words muffled against his neck. He still didn’t move for another minute, but then he was sitting up with a grunt, and both of them shivered this time when the cold hit their now unprotected fronts. It was even worse when he released his grip on them, Saxon grimacing while Fenn hissed at the shock of cold against his cock. He briefly examined the mess on his hand, which was half as much as was streaked over Fenn’s palm, before hastily wiping it off in the snow. It was vaguely awkward untangling themselves from each other, and Fenn resigned himself to letting Saxon do most of the moving, wiping the mess off his own palm and sitting up properly once the other man had moved back far enough. There was a moment of silence then, where neither of them spoke or started to shift. Fenn was the one to break it this time too, when the biting cold of the freezing air and the snow under his ass became even more uncomfortable. 

He rolled as he shifted, getting his feet beneath him and giving himself a full-body shake once he was finished. It felt so much better to have his fur between him and the elements again, even if he was still a little chilly. The smell of sex was even more overwhelming now though, and he did his best to ignore the fresh stirring of arousal. He heard snow crunch behind him, and when he looked Saxon was a wolf again, ears flicking at a distant sound in the trees while he watched Fenn with sharp eyes. There was no vying for the lead position this time as they started back the way they’d come, trotting down the path they’d made with none of the urgency of before. Compared to the exhilaration of speeding through the forest earlier, their journey was decidedly more peaceful now, and Fenn took in the smells of the woods around them. The most prominent one was from Saxon beside him, and he tried to ignore just how satisfying catching a hint of his own scent twisted through it was.

Sooner than Fenn expected, they reached the clearing, undisturbed from how they’d left it. Without so much as a glance Saxon made a beeline for his clothes, shifting mid-stride and beginning to dress once he’d changed enough. Fenn did the same, and for a few long minutes there was only the rustle of fabric. He felt more in control of himself, now that he was human and fully clothed, with nearly the full length of the clearing between him and Saxon. It helped that their mingled scents were less prominent like this, separated and away from where they’d hunted and had sex. What  _ didn’t _ help was the persistant thought that if that was what unsatisfying sex with Saxon was like, how good it would be when he wasn’t freezing his balls off? 

Unbidden, Fenn’s mind calculated his options. His truck was certainly available, though now that the direct urgency of arousal wasn’t demanding his attention, the idea of him and Saxon both squeezing themselves into the passenger seat was less than appealing. Fenn wasn’t exactly small, and Saxon was even larger than him, so while it would work in a pinch it was hardly an ideal solution. He didn’t know what Saxon drove, now that he thought about it, but he assumed his personal vehicle was something similarly lacking in passenger space. The next closest option was the Protector compound, but Fenn wasn’t sure he wanted to advertise that he and Saxon were fucking – it was next to impossible to keep something like that private with at least twenty other shifters around. Hell, it was going to be hard enough to get the smell of Saxon and sex off him before he went back. And all of that was assuming that Saxon even wanted to do that again, that it wasn’t the result of adrenaline and the intimacy fostered by hunting and sharing a kill.

“Rau.” Fenn blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He realized now that he’d paused in the middle of buttoning his shirt, brow furrowed as he stared off into the trees. Saxon was watching him when he turned to face him, an eyebrow raised expectantly, and Fenn abandoned the last few buttons in favor of scooping up his jacket and pulling it on. Saxon was somehow less dressed than he was despite starting before him; his pants and boots were on, but his own shirt wasn’t buttoned at all yet, while his jacket and undershirt hung from one hand

“What?” Fenn asked, trying to summon the irritation he usually felt around Saxon, but it sounded forced even to his own ears. He couldn’t stop his eyes from darting down, taking in the strip of bare skin he could see in the gap of Saxon’s open shirt. As someone who’d been born a shifter and grown up surrounded by them, a naked body wasn’t very exciting on its own to him. When removing all your clothes was necessary if you needed to fully shift, unless you wanted to ruin whatever you were wearing beyond repair, bare bodies lost a lot of the mystery and taboo non-shifters assigned to them. Even those who’d been turned rather than born tended to adapt pretty quickly to the reality of the people around them stripping with little notice, at least when it came to their pack if nothing else. But something like this, where he could see the way Saxon’s chest was beginning to flush from the cold, could see the pale trail of hair that ran down Saxon’s navel and disappeared beneath his waistband, all of it a teasing glimpse framed by his clothes? That was hotter than it had any right to be.

When Fenn was finally able to pull his eyes back up to Saxon’s face, he found the other man smirking down at him, having quite clearly caught him staring. Some of the irritation he’d been trying for before rose at that, but it was drowned out by a rush of anticipation when Saxon began closing the distance between them with a confident swagger. The clearing hadn’t felt this small before, when they were one wrong word away from coming to blows, but now it felt like all it took for Saxon to reach him were a few steps.

“I was asking if you were satisfied we’d solved our little problem,” he said, only stopping once he was well within Fenn’s personal space. He paused then, leaning closer and taking a deep breath, their gazes locked as he settled his free hand on Fenn’s hip before slowly sliding it to the small of his back. “But I think we might still have some things to work on.” Fenn had little doubt Saxon could smell just how much he liked that idea, and Saxon’s own scent was heavy with just as much arousal. His fingers itched to touch Saxon, to slip his hands beneath his shirt and feel the warmth of his bare skin, but Fenn wasn’t going to let things go as far as last time, not while they were still out in the cold anyway. So Fenn hummed in thought, ignoring the way his heart was pounding in his chest, and adjusted Saxon’s collar with a carefully measured nonchalance. 

“I think you may be right, for once,” Fenn said, resisting the urge to yank him down and into a kiss. “Though if we’re going to do that, I suggest we take this someplace a little warmer.” He wasn’t expecting Saxon to dip his head and kiss him, but after a second of being frozen in surprise he returned it, hands balling in the fabric of his shirt. It was heated, but lacked any of the raw urgency they’d had before, and Fenn let himself enjoy the easy rhythm of Saxon’s lips moving against his. When it ended and he opened his eyes again, Saxon’s smirk had been exchanged for an easy grin, and Fenn felt his stomach flip pleasantly at the sight.

“Now that is an excellent idea,” Saxon agreed, grin widening as he turned and began walking, pulling Fenn after him. Fenn let himself be led, taking this chance to catch his breath and calm himself a little. He was sure neither of them wanted a repeat of how quickly things had ended before, and Fenn at least intended to last longer than ten minutes. Saxon took them in the direction of the road that passed closest to the clearing, where Fenn had parked his truck and presumably where Saxon had parked as well. A few more minutes of walking through the trees was all it took to get there, thanks to the impatient pace they’d set. There was Fenn’s truck, right where he’d left it, and parked a few yards behind it was a vaguely familiar SUV. Like his truck it was far from new, but it had clearly been well taken care of. Fenn would have expected something flashier from Saxon, big and shiny and overpriced, but he didn’t mind being proven wrong.

Saxon dug in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a keyring that he shifted around until he got a hold of a key fob. He used it to unlock the SUV, then let go of Fenn so he could open the back door and begin folding the bench seat down, tossing his jacket and undershirt into the front seat without waiting to see where they landed.

“Really?” Fenn asked wryly, raising an eyebrow despite the fact that Saxon couldn’t see it, “Your back seat is the best you could come up with?”

“It’s here, and it’s out of the cold,” Saxon replied, not bothering to look back as he finished pushing the seat into place, and then began unfolding a blanket he grabbed out of the cargo space. “Or did you have something else in mind?” Fenn hummed noncommittally, stepping closer as Saxon finished spreading the blanket out and straightened. Though usually he’d insist on a bed, or even just being inside an actual building, he couldn’t deny that he was feeling impatient. Impatient enough that when Saxon turned around and froze, apparently not having heard him get so close, Fenn wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a biting kiss, before shoving him back and into the SUV just a few moments later. Saxon landed with a surprised  _ oof, _ but his grin had widened and he scooted back to make room while Fenn climbed in. He closed the door behind him, the scents and sounds of the woods becoming muted and throwing everything inside into sharp focus. 

The most noticeable things were from Saxon – his heart beating fast and excited, his scent filling Fenn’s nose in such an enclosed space. Then there were the older smells, some of them still from Saxon, but there were others that he assumed were from other members of the Vizsla pack, and those scents were especially heavy on the blanket. It was large enough to cover all but the very edges of the space Saxon had made by folding the back seat down, and now he reclined on it, propped up on his elbows watching Fenn. 

“Well?” Saxon purred, eyes darkening as his grin gained a sharper edge. He cocked his head in a silent challenge, and that was all the invitation Fenn needed. He climbed over him, settling between his legs and slotting their hips together, carefully rocking against Saxon as he leaned up to meet Fenn in another kiss. He wasn’t sure who let out the breathy moan between them, too distracted by the hard length of Saxon’s cock rubbing against his through their jeans. Fenn indulged in his earlier urge to touch Saxon now, using one hand to hold himself up while the other pushed Saxon’s shirt aside. He dragged his palm over the other man’s waist and belly, relishing the way the muscles there reflexively fluttered under his touch. Then his hand wandered further, up to Saxon’s chest, where he could drag the nail of his thumb over Saxon’s nipple and pull a throaty groan from him. 

“Mmm,  _ fuck,” _ he breathed, breaking the kiss and dropping fully onto his back. Saxon spread his legs a little wider, grabbing Fenn’s ass now that his hands were free and using that grip to grind their hips tightly together. Fenn gasped, the steady rhythm he’d been building stuttering, and when he managed to pry his eyes back open Saxon was smirking up at him. 

“Aren’t you a bit overdressed?” Saxon asked, releasing his ass to slip his hands under Fenn’s shirt, pushing it further and further up as he slid his palms up Fenn’s back. Briefly, Fenn considered ignoring the comment in favor of continuing to rut against him, but the prospect of having Saxon’s bare skin sliding over his again was ultimately too enticing to pass up. 

“If I am, so are you,” Fenn retorted even as he settled back on his heels to begin working at the buttons of his shirt. Saxon just chuckled at that, lazily thumbing the button of his jeans while he watched Fenn get his shirt open and shrug it off, pulling his undershirt over his head soon after. When he got it off and could see again Saxon was sitting up, quick fingers unfastening Fenn’s pants and working them down his hips. He had to get up on his knees to get them off completely, and he steadied himself on Saxon’s shoulders so he didn’t overbalance kicking them off. In the process of removing his jeans and underwear he’d managed to rearrange, his knees spread on either side of Saxon’s thighs now and his hands still holding onto Saxon’s shoulders as he knelt above him. Saxon hummed a pleased sound, lightly stroking up and down Fenn’s hips and thighs. 

“Perfect,” he purred, hands coming to a stop gripping Fenn’s thighs, his fingers curled just below his ass.

“Are you going to catch up sometime this week?” Fenn replied, ignoring the way his face heated at the compliment. It’s not something he was used to hearing from Saxon, not with their history, and it made his stomach flip in anticipation. 

“Oh, I will,” is all Saxon said. Any reply Fenn might have had was cut off with a sharp inhale when Saxon leaned up and closed his mouth over one nipple. It wasn’t nearly as cold in here as it was outside, but it was still chilly enough that the heat of Saxon’s mouth on him made his toes curl. Fenn shivered at the steady suction and the motion of Saxon’s tongue, working over his nipple until it was close to oversensitive, but his hips jolted when Saxon exchanged that for the careful pressure of teeth closing around it and tugging. At some point he’d shifted one hand to cradle the back of Saxon’s head, and he held him close even as he subconsciously tried to arch away from what was almost too much sensation. He tried to sit back down when Saxon released him, thoughts turned to the idea of finally getting the other man’s clothes off and pressing their cocks together again, but the hands on his thighs stopped him. He was about to protest when Saxon pressed a sucking kiss to his sternum, hooded eyes darting up to lock with Fenn’s as he began working his way lower and lower. The sight of him, grinning up at Fenn between sucking pink marks into his skin, closing the distance to his cock until he was bending to be able to nip at the skin of his hip, was close to overwhelming.

“Saxon,” he moaned, tangling his fingers in his hair while he arched his hips, just shy of actually begging. Saxon chuckled darkly against his hip, and Fenn had half a mind to shove him away in retaliation for the embarrassment that rushed through him. Then all thoughts of anything except keeping a hold on Saxon’s hair flew out the window when he sucked Fenn’s cock into his mouth. It was a bit of an awkward angle, with Saxon hunched over to reach him and Fenn trying to balance with his head bent uncomfortably to accommodate the roof, but being able to watch his cock disappear into Saxon’s mouth was well worth it. Soon enough, Saxon was slurping wetly every time he pulled back, brow furrowed in concentration as he sank lower and lower onto Fenn’s cock. Fenn urged him further without even thinking about it, tugging his hair to bring him closer, until Saxon’s nose was pressed to his belly and his throat was spasming around the head of his cock. 

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut as he desperately tried to keep from cumming. Saxon lasted for a few seconds more before he had to pull away, coughing and gulping down air in turns. Fenn sank back into his lap when Saxon let go of him, both their breathing labored. The coughing fit passed after a minute, and Saxon wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of a forearm, blinking away involuntary tears. His face was red, lips a little swollen from the abuse, but the look in his eyes was hungry when he dragged Fenn forward and into a bruising kiss. It was over too soon for Fenn’s taste, though once he saw Saxon finally shrugging his shirt off and working his jeans open, he didn’t mind so much. There was some shuffling around to get Saxon’s pants down his legs, and some muttered cursing when they both realized they’d forgotten about his boots and had to pause to remove them, but before Fenn knew it he had Saxon flushed and naked beneath him. 

“Much better,” Fenn remarked. He made himself comfortable on Saxon’s thighs, tilting his head and meeting him halfway in a kiss. He took his time feeling up the man’s arms, leisurely tracing a path downward – Saxon was big in nearly every way, and being with someone taller and larger than him would probably always be a bit of a novelty to Fenn. So he didn’t rush, enjoying the firm muscle of Saxon’s shoulders and biceps when he gently squeezed them, keeping the kiss slow and lazy. He moved on to his chest once he’d gotten his fill, rolling his thumb over one nipple and harshly tweaking the other between his thumb and forefinger. It earned him a surprised shout, muffled by his mouth, and Saxon’s fingers dug into the meat of his ass. He didn’t get as big or as satisfying of a reaction when he did it again, so he let his hands drift even lower.

Fenn didn’t linger long on Saxon’s belly or hips, impatiently feeling his way down to wrap his hand around Saxon’s cock. It was hard and hot in his palm, twitching at his touch as Fenn gave it a few slow, experimental strokes, and Saxon groaned roughly in response. His hands were back to groping his ass, fingers dipping into his cleft to stroke teasingly just below his tailbone. Fenn hadn’t had any expectations, not beyond him and Saxon getting their hands on each other and getting off, but that tiny motion had his mind spinning with new ideas. 

“Do you have any lube?” Fenn asked, breathless after he’d broken the kiss. Unlikely as it was, he found himself hoping anyway that he was wrong, that Saxon was the kind of person who was in this situation often enough to consider the logistics ahead of time.

“Fuck,” Saxon growled in frustration as the thought occurred to him, “No, why would I have lube?” He sucked in a breath when Fenn kept stroking, his eyes fluttering briefly shut before they opened again. “It’s not like I make a habit of fucking people in here.” 

“You could have fooled me,” Fenn snarked back, “Seems like you were more than prepared, other than that.” He punctuates it with a tight twist of his fist, and Saxon gasps this time. Then his eyes are narrowing as he grabs Fenn’s wrists to push his hands away. 

“Turn around,” he demands, and Fenn is instantly on edge. 

“Why?” he asks, suspicious even while he lets go of Saxon’s cock, and the man just rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you dry,” Saxon says, hands settled on his hips once more to try and turn him. “Just do it.” Reluctantly, Fenn does, ready to whip back around if Saxon turns out to be lying. Instead of the probing fingers he expected Saxon pulled him again, forcing him to back up until Fenn was straddling his chest. He planted his hands on Saxon’s stomach to keep his balance when he was yanked back even further, Saxon’s hands spreading his cheeks to expose his hole to the air. The only warning he got was the warm puff of Saxon’s breath on his skin, before something hot and slick was dragging over his hole. 

_ “Oh,” _ Fenn moaned, resisting the urge to squirm as Saxon licked him again. Then he couldn’t help squirming when Saxon pressed closer, a soft sigh falling from his lips at the buzz of pleasure building as Saxon began eating him out. Fenn could certainly see where he was going with this – he already felt himself opening up as his muscles loosened, Saxon’s saliva spreading over his skin with every swipe of his tongue. This new position also had the added benefit of giving him a perfect view of Saxon’s cock. It was just as large as it had felt in his hands, hard enough that it stood tall from Saxon’s belly without assistance. Just looking at it made Fenn’s jaw ache, but with limited options he wanted as much to ease the way as he could get. More than that, he’d already known he wanted to suck Saxon’s cock, and with the thick length of it so easily within reach now, flushed a soft rosy color at the head? Fenn would have been hard pressed to pass up the opportunity.

He wrapped his hand around it, lazily pumping a few times before gripping it at the base. Behind him Saxon moaned, the sound vibrating into him in a way that had Fenn shuddering. The inside of the SUV had warmed from their body heat, and the smell of Saxon around him was much more prominent because of it. Fenn’s mind was fuzzy with arousal, leaving most of his thoughts feeling distant and unimportant. It was only the immediate reality of leaning down to mouth at the crease of Saxon’s hip that mattered right now. He didn’t have the patience to stall for long though, only spending enough time to leave a mark before he was wrapping his lips around the pretty pink head of Saxon’s cock. The stretch of his lips and jaw were immediate and just shy of uncomfortable, but Fenn was stubborn, barely pulling off enough to breathe before he was trying to take more and more into his mouth. 

Saxon was heavy on his tongue, all velvety heat and slightly bitter precum. Fenn quickly abandoned the idea of doing this with any kind of finesse, pinning down Saxon’s hips with his forearms and settling for wet and sloppy instead, saliva dripping down his chin and Saxon’s cock alike. It earned him another moan, Saxon redoubling his efforts to get as much of his tongue inside him as possible while his hips bucked. Even putting most of his weight on Saxon’s hips didn’t stop them from moving entirely, and Fenn choked when the head of Saxon’s cock unexpectedly bumped against the back of his throat. He pulled off with a gasp, a thick string of spit and precum dangling from his lips, before it snapped and fell back onto Saxon’s cock, slick and shiny with saliva. Fenn felt warm and loose, his own cock aching for attention where it hung hard and neglected between his legs. Even past the roar of blood in his ears Saxon was loud behind him, the wet noises he made echoing in Fenn’s ears.

“Alright, that’s good enough,” Fenn panted, pushing himself up. Saxon was reluctant to let him go, hands tightening on his hips as he growled deeply, and Fenn’s breath hitched as he shoved his tongue somehow deeper still. It took a surprising amount of effort to pull his thoughts together, unthinkingly rocking back against Saxon’s face. “I thought you wanted to fuck me?” he managed after a long minute, and that seemed to finally draw Saxon’s attention away from attempting to make Fenn cum on his tongue alone.

“Mmm, yeah,” Saxon breathed, finally stopping long enough to speak, “You think you’re ready for me?” 

_ “Yes, _ now hurry up,” he growled back, climbing off Saxon once the grip on his hips was released. Fenn flopped gracelessly onto his back, shuffling on the blanket until he could stretch out completely. Saxon wasn’t far behind, rolling on top of him and settling between his legs as soon as there was room. Both of them were too focused to speak, breathing heavy as they arranged themselves, until Fenn’s arms and legs were wrapped around Saxon and the man’s cock was pressing huge and hot against his ass. Fenn found himself holding his breath in anticipation as Saxon held himself steady, swiping the head over his hole a few times before he began pushing in. 

Flat on his back, there was no escaping the inexorable stretch of Saxon’s cock splitting him open. Fenn made a wounded sound, squeezing his eyes shut as they watered. It wasn’t truly painful, but it was close – Saxon’s cock felt even bigger like this, and it had been some time since Fenn had let anyone fuck him, much less had anything inside him bigger than his own fingers. Already he ached from the strain of his muscles stretching to accommodate something so large, but Saxon just kept sinking deeper into him, and Fenn didn’t tell him to stop. There was little relief when he bottomed out, arms shaking on either side of Fenn’s head as he panted, hips flush to his ass.

“Shit,” he hissed when he’d gotten his breath back, “You’re so tight.” Fenn couldn’t reply, too preoccupied with biting his lip and trying in vain to relax, but his muscles just continued to flutter and spasm around Saxon’s cock. Fuck, he wanted this, he knew it would be good, once he managed to loosen up enough for Saxon to start moving and drag that big cock of his over Fenn’s prostate, but getting there seemed impossible right now. Saxon must have noticed his lack of response, because the next thing he knew Saxon was pressing his mouth to his neck and shoulder, petting a soothing path from his thigh up to his waist and back again. 

“C’mon, Fenn, you can do it,” he murmured, “You’re already taking me so well, opened up so beautifully for me.” He kissed his way up Fenn’s neck and over his jaw, stopping to speak lowly into his ear. “Just relax for me, I know you can. Gonna make you feel so good.” The steady sensation of Saxon’s hand and mouth over his skin was just the distraction he needed; Fenn took slow, careful breaths as his body finally began to loosen up, and though Saxon’s cock was still holding him open more than he could remember ever being before, it was no longer on the edge of being painful. Fenn finally opened his eyes, staring blankly at the roof for a minute while he let himself catch his breath. He unclenched his fingers from their vice-grip on Saxon’s shoulders, cautiously shifting his hips. When there was no shooting pain or spasm of his muscles, Fenn let out a soft sigh of relief.

“Alright,” he said, his voice rough and unsteady. Fenn might have felt embarrassed at already sounding so wrecked when they’d barely started, but as far as he was concerned, getting this far without proper lube or any prep beyond Saxon’s tongue was an achievement. 

“You sure?” Saxon asked, nuzzling and mouthing at a spot just below his ear. He gave one last stroke of Fenn’s thigh before that hand settled on his hip, thumb rubbing over the jut of his hip bone.

“Yeah,” Fenn answered, and his voice was a little steadier now. Saxon’s grip tightened in response, keeping him still as he slowly pulled out. It was barely even halfway, but it still left Fenn feeling bereft and hollowed out. He tightened his legs, trying to pull Saxon back in, and there was a definite satisfaction he felt when it worked. He let out a stuttering sigh as Saxon bottomed out again, the motion so gradual it barely deserved to be called a thrust. Saxon did it again and again, just as slow every time, and Fenn growled in aggravation.

“Is that the best you can do?” he complained, arching his hips in an attempt to get Saxon to speed up. He chuckled against Fenn’s neck, maintaining his glacial pace.

“So impatient,” he said, never faltering in the slow rocking of his hips. He laid one more sucking kiss to the corner of Fenn’s jaw, then leaned back far enough to watch him, pupils blown wide and face flushed around his grin. “If I’d known you wanted me to fuck you this badly, we could have skipped the hunt altogether.” Fenn narrowed his eyes, the familiar annoyance and aggravation he was used to feeling around Saxon rearing its head. There was a brief moment where he seriously considered shoving Saxon off him, but the impulse was gone almost as soon as it had risen, and instead he wrapped a hand around the back of the man’s neck, pointedly tightening his grip. 

“Please,” Fenn scoffed, “Like you would have had the balls to do anything without me making the first move.” He dragged the nails of his free hand down Saxon’s chest, just hard enough that he knew it would sting, and Saxon’s pace stuttered as he hissed in surprise. “Now, are you going to fuck me, or are you all talk?” The change was immediate, Saxon’s grin something close to vicious now as he repositioned slightly, widening his stance and bracing himself with a forearm on either side of Fenn’s head. The sharp edge to his expression was equal parts concerning and arousing, and Fenn’s grip reflexively tightened even more in anticipation of whatever he was going to do next.

“If you insist,” he said, pulling back far enough that for, a moment, Fenn thought he was going to pull out entirely. Then Saxon snapped his hips forward, the sudden rough movement punching a breathless groan from him.

“Fuck,” Fenn gasped when he did it again, head tipping back, his mouth open and panting as Saxon continued at a brutal pace. The only thing keeping him from sliding upwards with every thrust was Saxon’s arms, his biceps providing a stopping block for Fenn’s shoulders to push against while he slammed their hips together.

“Is this what you want, Fenn?” Saxon demanded, a hint of a growl in his words, “You want me to fuck you good and hard?” Fenn didn’t have the words to reply, could only let out a strangled moan while he dug his nails into the back of Saxon’s neck and shoulder. In contrast to their encounter before, now he was almost too warm, between the heat pouring off of Saxon as he fucked him and the warmth of his own arousal spreading through him. Fenn lost track of time, his focus narrowed to the friction of Saxon’s cock inside him and the low moans he gasped out between nipping and licking along Fenn’s throat. Then he was abruptly aware of how close he was to cumming, a sense of urgency driving him as he tugged Saxon away from his neck and pulled him into a messy kiss instead. Saxon moaned into it, his tongue clumsy in distraction as his rhythm faltered, until he pulled away with a gasp.

“Fuck, Fenn, can I–, I want to–,” he cut himself off, brow furrowed as he focused on not cumming, his pace slower now but no less intense for it.

“Yeah?” Fenn asked, breathless and drinking in the way Saxon bit his lip in concentration, “Tell me what you want.” 

“Wanna knot you,” Saxon panted, eyes opening to watch him, his expression close to pleading, “Wanna fill you up, wanna – fuck, Fenn, let me, please.” Just the idea of it was enough to test Fenn’s restraint, and if he’d had any reservations, hearing Saxon begging him for it would have been more than enough to convince him. As it was, his cock gave an excited jerk, and he just barely managed to hold himself back. 

“God, can you?” he wondered, once he had some measure of self control again, “Can you even control your shift that much right now?” Partial shifts weren’t unheard of; Fenn himself could shift enough to improve his sight or hearing without visibly changing his appearance, and most adult shifters could do something similar. Usually it took a good deal of practice and concentration to keep the shift from automatically continuing though, and while he was more than fine with Saxon fucking him, he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with a fully shifted Saxon continuing to do so.

“I can do it,” Saxon insisted, gaze determined now as he stopped thrusting to grind into him instead. “I can keep myself from shifting completely, just tell me you’ll let me.” 

“Fuck, do it,” Fenn told him, his eyes glued to Saxon’s face as he stilled entirely. He felt a shiver run up Saxon’s spine while his eyes fell shut, features twisting in something between pain and pleasure. Then his skin rippled against Fenn’s as the change tried to take over, but Saxon grit his teeth, growling and balling his hands into fists around the fabric of the blanket on either side of Fenn’s head. It was an incredibly odd sensation, the skin of Saxon’s cock rippling inside him, and Fenn couldn’t decide if it felt good or just weird. True to his word though, the movement stopped, and above him Saxon was still human as far as he could see. 

“Alright?” he asked, and after another moment Saxon nodded, opening his eyes.

“Yeah,” Saxon said, and Fenn could see as he spoke that his teeth were noticeably sharper than would be usual for his human form. It was viscerally thrilling, knowing that he’d succeeded, and Fenn nudged him forward with his heels. His arousal wasn’t as immediately pressing after their pause, but it was no less present, and he was eager to pick back up where they’d left off. 

“Then hurry up and fuck me,” Fenn growled, rolling his hips. The drag of Saxon’s cock inside him felt different in some subtly indefinable way, and the way Saxon groaned at the motion was a satisfaction all its own. 

“Fenn,” Saxon growled back, snapping his hips forward in retaliation. Fenn actually squeaked in surprise at the force of it, back bowing as his hips were jolted upwards. Saxon was already fairly strong, even by shifter standards, and the partial shift had evidently done enough to increase his strength even further. He expected Saxon to comment on the sound, to grin and make some teasing remark, but it never came. Instead, Saxon did it again, and though Fenn was more prepared this time, he still gasped out an embarrassingly high whimper. Saxon’s gaze was fixed on him, gray eyes dark and intense in their focus, and Fenn couldn’t have looked away if he’d tried. There was something intoxicating about having Saxon’s full attention, especially when he started fucking him again with that same barely restrained power. 

There was no more playful banter now, just the loud slap of skin on skin accompanied by a chorus of moans from each of them. It had Fenn on the edge again before he knew it, and his voice broke on a sharp cry when Saxon slammed into him particularly harshly. Saxon groaned lowly, the sound morphing into a growl as he buried his face in Fenn’s neck again, scraping his teeth over his throat before dragging his tongue along his jugular.

“Gonna knot you,” he panted, mouthing his way back up until his breath was a white-hot gust against Fenn’s ear. “Gonna stretch you open even more and fill you up, gonna fucking  _ breed _ you.” Fenn moaned in response, his face and ears burning, legs tightening around Saxon’s waist as his rhythm began to stutter.

“Do it,” he gasped, digging his nails into Saxon’s shoulders, “C’mon, fuck, give it to me, I can take it.” Saxon’s strokes had shortened, still fucking him hard and fast, but now he was barely pulling out before sinking back into him. Then Fenn felt Saxon tense, muscles shaking as he slammed into him once, twice, three times before he stilled. His whole body shuddered as he tried to press himself even deeper into Fenn, but he was already buried to the hilt. He moaned, clamping his teeth over the junction of Fenn’s neck and shoulder to muffle the sound, but it spilled out anyway, soft and almost wounded.

For a few seconds Fenn just laid there, still achingly hard and wondering if Saxon hadn’t managed to shift enough afterall. It was more than a little disappointing, since Saxon had been the one to bring it up in the first place, but there wasn’t much to be done for it now – partial shifts were difficult in the first place, much less when you were as distracted as the both of them were by arousal and each other. Just as he’d resigned himself to the idea of finishing himself off with his own hand, Saxon’s cock twitched, and Fenn realized that he hadn’t actually cum yet. He felt it immediately when Saxon’s cock began to swell, rapidly stretching his rim to a degree that was nearly unbearable. His eyes watered as he choked out a whine, squirming mindlessly in an attempt to relieve the pressure, but there was nowhere to go. Saxon growled, biting down harder, and shoved his hips down into Fenn’s. The force of it popped his knot that last little ways into him, and Fenn could have cried from the immediate relief, groaning at the feeling of the knot's girth tugging at his rim with every little movement either of them made.

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ Saxon,” he panted, every muscle quivering from the effort of holding himself still. Fenn felt stuffed, even more than he had when Saxon first sank into him, and he wondered how much longer he would last, riding the line between pleasure and pain, before he either came or went soft from the strain. Saxon moaned, grinding into him, and he couldn’t bite back a whimper, eyes squeezed shut at the intense burst of sensation. He was still close in spite of everything, he just needed a little more and he knew he’d be able to cum. The pressure of Saxon’s teeth let up a little, his mouth still closed over the spot where his neck met his shoulder but no longer digging into his skin. 

Then Saxon’s cock twitched inside him, pulsing repeatedly as Saxon finally came. A burst of liquid heat followed every jerk of Saxon’s cock, pumping more and more cum inside him, steadily filling him with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Fenn’s face felt like it was on fire, his own cock spitting a stripe of precum over his belly as he bit his lip against another whine. The knowledge that Saxon had him pinned, that he was spread open on his cock, his ass being pumped full of Saxon’s cum, marking him inside and out – it was very nearly enough to push him over the edge. Saxon groaned in relief above him, the sound low and rough and drawn out, and Fenn was sure he wouldn’t be able to take much more before Saxon’s cum started leaking out of him around the knot.

“Please,” he keened, “Please, I’m close, I’m so close –!” He shuddered as the pressure built, gasping when Saxon rolled his hips. 

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me?” Saxon purred, giving another languid roll of his hips that had Fenn whimpering. “Tell me what you need.” Fenn hadn’t even realized he’d stopped biting him until he’d spoken, and he tilted his head back, tugging at Saxon’s shoulders to urge him closer.

“Just keep going,” Fenn panted, gasping again when Saxon obliged and kept rolling his hips,  _ “Fuck, _ yes, just like that, don’t stop.” The motion tugged Saxon’s knot against his rim, and even better was the way it rocked his cock inside him, shifting around the mess that filled him and grinding over his prostate. Saxon was noticeably out of breath, breathing heavy as he pressed sloppy kisses to first the bite, then Fenn’s throat and jaw. 

The consistent stimulation was just what he needed, and barely a minute passed before Fenn shouted, clinging to Saxon as his orgasm crashed over him. He arched hard enough that he heard his back pop, every muscle tensing and shaking while his vision briefly whited out. Distantly, he heard Saxon groan and felt himself clenching around the man’s knot, but when it finally finished rolling through him Fenn couldn’t do much other than lay there panting. Saxon was laying on him now, his weight warm and comfortable rather than suffocating like he would have expected. Fenn could feel his heartbeat against his chest, still racing like his own, and the repetitive stroke of Saxon’s palm over his thigh.

“So, it was good for you too then?” Saxon asked him, his grin audible. Fenn tried to pull his thoughts into something coherent, the high of orgasm lingering like a haze over his mind.

“Fuck,” he said eloquently, and Saxon’s laugh rumbled where they were pressed together.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, and he was grinning down at him when Fenn opened his eyes. He was struck with the realization that he’d never seen Saxon smile like this before, genuinely amused and his mouth stretched wide enough that the corners of his eyes crinkled. It was a good look on him, good enough that Fenn pulled him down into a lazy kiss, and even he wasn’t stubborn enough to be able to ignore the welling of affection he felt. If you’d asked him this morning if he’d ever like Saxon, he would have laughed in your face. He also never would have expected to have sex with him, much less twice in one day, but here he was.

“So how long is this going to last?” Fenn wondered when Saxon broke the kiss, moving his hips experimentally to see if Saxon’s knot had shrunk yet. It hadn’t, still swollen and locked inside him.

“Shouldn’t be too long,” he answered, “I might even be able to speed it up.” Without waiting for a reply Saxon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and this time when he tried to shift it was immediate. Fenn couldn’t help squirming now at the odd feeling of Saxon’s skin rippling inside him, but almost as soon as it did the knot began deflating, narrowing until it was the same size as the rest of Saxon’s cock. After that he rapidly softened, until he slipped out of Fenn with a careful movement of his hips. Fenn shivered at the sensation of suddenly being so empty, his face flushing again as he felt Saxon’s cum practically gushing out of him. God, that was going to be a pain to clean up. Even if he managed to get most of it out of him, there’d be no hiding what had happened; the smell alone would be telling enough, as tuned in as shifters were to scent. Besides that there was the relaxed feeling he’d been left with, something that his pack would definitely find suspicious, given how being around Saxon usually left him tense and irritable. 

“There, see?” Saxon said, gingerly pushing himself upright and settling on his heels. “No time at all.” He stretched as best he could in the cramped interior of the SUV, grunting when something popped.Then he was leaning over to dig in a crate, shoved toward the back of the cargo space in their haste, pulling out a handful of fabric. It turned out to be a mishmash of hand towels and washcloths, none of them matching, evidently cobbled together over the years as communal pack items tended to be. He tossed one to Fenn, keeping one that he used to wipe himself clean of his own cum and the bit of Fenn’s that had splattered against his belly, dropping the rest in a pile beside him. Saxon eyed the slowly growing pool still leaking out of him, before tossing the wad of remaining towels onto it once Fenn sat up and scooted backward.

“Is there always this much?” Fenn grumbled, going about the business of cleaning up with a much more delicate touch than Saxon had used. He knew he’d bounce back quickly, likely within the next half hour, but for now he was still tender and sensitive. 

“Not usually, no,” Saxon said. He tossed his used cloth onto the pile, turning to hunt through their scattered clothes for his things. “Must have been the shift.” He was thoughtful enough to toss Fenn’s clothes his way as he came across them, and once he was sure all but the absolute dregs of Saxon’s cum were gone, he started pulling them on. 

“Christ, I’m starved,” Saxon suddenly announced from where was balanced against a wheel well, dressed now save for his boots and the shirt he was currently buttoning. “What about you?” Fenn was a little further behind, only just now pulling his jeans on, but he paused to consider.

“I could eat,” he admitted, the gnawing pangs of hunger stark now that he’d given some thought to the matter. Saxon nodded, as if he’d decided something with that response.

“Right,” he said, shoving his feet into his boots and climbing into the front seat without bothering to tie them. “Let’s get something to eat then.” Fenn considered protesting, considered grabbing the rest of his clothes and leaving right then, getting in his truck and going home to try and sneak past his Protectors long enough to get a nap in before he had to face the third degree of how he and Saxon had gone from hating each others guts to fucking. Instead he just scrubbed his hand through his hair in a useless attempt to neaten it, dropping his shirt and boots behind the center console and climbing into the passenger seat.

“And where, exactly, are we going to eat?” Fenn asked him, getting comfortable before grabbing his undershirt and pulling it over his head. “Our options are a bit limited,” he continued, voice muffled by his shirt.

“True,” Saxon admitted with a hum, “What about someplace in town? It’s not that far of a drive.” While that was true, and the town was primarily populated by non-shifters, there was no guarantee that no one from the Vizsla pack or the Protectors would be there, just by virtue of it being the nearest bit of civilization besides the local pack compounds. 

“And risk running into someone we know, smelling like this?” Fenn challenged, expecting the same reluctance he felt at the idea. Saxon only grinned at him as he turned the ignition, still-unheated air blasting from the vents.

“What’s wrong Fenn, embarrassed?” He leaned over the console then, laying a heavy hand on Fenn’s thigh and giving it a light squeeze as his grin took on a sharper edge. “You shouldn’t be – they’ll find out soon enough, especially once you let me fuck you again.” As much as part of him wanted to be indignant at the assumption, the rest of him was entirely on board with the idea. So, instead of wrenching Saxon’s hand off his thigh, Fenn wrapped his hand around the back of Saxon’s neck, pulling him closer with a firm grip. 

“And what makes you think you’ll be fucking me, next time?” he growled, giving Saxon’s neck a quick squeeze before releasing him. It had him sucking in a sharp breath, and for a moment he just looked stunned. It only lasted a second though, a breathless laugh leaving him the next second as he released Fenn to put the SUV in gear and pull onto the road.

“I suppose we’ll just have to see then,” Saxon chuckled, settling himself more comfortably in his seat. Fenn pulled his boots and overshirt on as they drove, and at some point Saxon turned on the radio, filling the SUV with slightly staticky top 40’s. It was peaceful, and more than that it felt… correct was the only word that came to mind, as they drove through winding back roads covered in a thick layer of snow, with the promise of a warm meal waiting for them somewhere.

This meeting had been the best idea he’d had in a while, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: red wolves are critically endangered, and one of the most endangered types of wolf in the world! So if any of you have an interest in wildlife conservation, or just wolves in general, I definitely recommend looking up more about red wolves!


End file.
